martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss Devil
Introduction The Abyss Devils is a race that has existed before the 33 Heavens existed. It was a super race that has existed from time immemorial, with their roots reaching a 100 billion years! They are a powerful race that has a long history of brutality and dominance. Currently, residing in the Abyss Devil Realm found near the Premival Ruins Realm. Within the 33 Heavens, the abyssal demons were a taboo existence. God Beasts could be tamed and forced into becoming a peak Empyrean’s contract beast, but an abyssal could never be brought to heel. Abyssals were incomparably evil beings. Their wisdom was relatively low and they often relied on their instincts to manage affairs. They were the mortal enemies of all intelligent life forms! The devils are a brutal race that feed on the weak and become ever stronger. Most of their territory is filled with lawlessness, rape and endless slaughter, making it a hellish place for many mortals. Their race has tougher bodies compared to the saints and even their lowest level devil is as strong as a young elite from any common Holy Land. But their disadvantage is that they do not comprehend the mysteries of the world like humans do. The abyssal demons are life forms that might have existed 100 billion years ago. They always lived in the Dark Abyss, and the Dark Abyss was originally isolated from the 33 Heavens. But because of some unknown reason, the two worlds connected, thus the great calamity of 10 billion years ago erupted. History 10 billion years ago, the calamity of the 33 Heavens had finally been ended by the Eternal Wall. The Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign joined forces, using their transcendent methods to forge the Eternal Wall and block off the Dark Abyss. After cutting off the source of these abyssals they proceeded to kill the other ones that remained. Thus ended this great calamity. The Eternal Wall was a barrier that only intelligent life forms of the 33 Heavens could pass. As for abyssal demons, they were sealed outside the Eternal Wall. But the Eternal Wall wasn’t perfect and impregnable. As the wearing of time passed, many space-time cracks would appear. Some abyssals were able to pass through these space-time cracks and bypass the Eternal Wall. The more powerful an abyssal was, the lower the chances of them passing through these space-time cracks. Like this, even if those abyssals that passed through the cracks possessed a peak Empyrean level strength, they still wouldn’t be able to harm the 33 Heavens to any large degree. But history was never without accidents. Billions of years ago, an incomparably terrifying abyssal demon somehow managed to pass through the Eternal Wall, bringing down a catastrophe unto all races of the 33 Heavens. This catastrophe even continued until now. This abyssal was ‘Famine’. Hierarchy Within the ranks of the abyssals, there were six super abyssals similar to ‘Famine’. These abyss devils include 'Evil', 'Eon', 'Deep', 'Flood', 'Famine' and 'Nether'. When they were at their peak strength, they were situated somewhere between peak True Divinity and Beyond Divinity. They were existences only inferior to the Asura Road Master! They were the totems of the countless devils in the Dark Abyss, incredibly horrifying existences. Underneath the command of each of these super abyssals was an influence of their own lineage. These influences were extremely powerful and contained countless abyssal demons. Many of these abyssals were comparable to middle True Divinity realm or even upper True Divinity realm characters. If it were 10 billion years ago and each one of these influences turned out in full strength, then they would be able to easily overwhelm the current 33 Heavens, destroying all life within the universe. Compared to these super influences, even the Good Fortune Saint Palace wasn’t anything at all. However, in the great calamity 10 billion years ago, the ancient races also inflicted heavy losses on the Dark Abyss. The six great influences were the main forces of the war effort against the 33 Heavens, and they had suffered the greatest losses. Even many of the six great abyssals died, and the forces beneath them nearly fell apart. Totem Devil Sects The six great totem level influences are divided into two camps, and on one side stands the Ancient Eon Sect, Deep King Road, and Nine Nether Palace. * Deep King Road ** Sovereign of the Deep King Road ** Sheng Mei ** Ming Tong ** Deep Epoch ** Deep Echo * Great Flood Demon Kingdom ** Imperial Scholar of the Great Flood Demon Kingdom ** Hong Xuan * Demon Association ** Highest Elder of the Demon Association ** Black Cage * Nine Nether Palace * Ancient Eon Sect ** Eon God ** Eon Fire ** Eon Light ** Lin Ming Black Book - Totem Ritual Of these six great influences, each lineage possessed such a black book. The six black books were ceremonial rites, and the ceremony they were related to was concerned with the deepest and most mysterious place of the Dark Abyss – The Demon God’s Tomb. They were the key for any abyssal to leap the dragon gate and become a totem level devil! One would be baptized by the energy of the ancient abyssal god kings in the Emperor Bone Sea, where they would take their rite to supreme strength! Empyrean Organizations * Black Sand City * Apocalypse Sect ** Cultivation method - Apocalyptic Devil Arts Types The demons could be called a single race, but in truth, after experiencing an incomparably long period of evolution, the countless branches that extended outwards made them hundreds and thousands of times more complicated and diverse than the ancient races. There were low level abyssals, higher abyssals, unintelligent abyssals, wise abyssals, all these different sub-races numbered in the tens of thousands. As a species, Abyss Devils have many variations in appearance. Most of them have armor-like bodies and sharp horns, while some look like reptiles that have spikes all-over. Some of them have similar features to humans, the difference is that they have horns and a tail growing from behind them; these are known as Charm Devils. Amongst the abyssal demons, there were species of abyssals such as succubus demons that conformed to a person from the 33 Heavens aesthetic taste and were similar to humans in appearance. But in most cases, a succubus demon had ordinary talent so it was difficult for any masters to be cultivated from their ranks. If there was one way in which they differed from the intelligent life forms of the 33 Heavens, then that would be that there was a slender and long demon tail that extended down their backs. Some succubus demons also had a pair of small horns coming out of their heads. This didn’t destroy their aesthetic appearance. Rather, it made them seem even more cute and lovable. And besides succubus demons, the vast majority of female abyssals were simply too horrifying to look at. * Succubus ** Succubus demons were an extremely strange species of abyssal demon. ** They looked similar to the intelligent life forms in the 33 Heavens and possessed beautiful facial features. In fact, they were even more beautiful than the intelligent life forms of the 33 Heavens. ** The succubus had a hot and bombastic figure. Their skin was usually bronze, like the color of wheat, making her seem wild and unbridled. * I'''ncubus' ** Male succubus demons were called incubus. Incubus were tall and had sharp facial features, as if they were cast from marble. '''High Class Devils' Especially when a abyss devil is of a high-level, they would usually morph into something that would be symbolic in their cultivation methods. For instance, Famine, its body was made up of essence energy that could easily overwhelm any superior True Divinity. It took the shape of a round ball of meat with dragon tentacles sticking out of it. Classifications The classification categories of abyssals were extremely complex. There were countless different sub races, and all of these sub races had strict hierarchical differences. Out of all abyssal demons, the highest ranked were the six great totems. Next were the royalty. Royal abyssal demons possessed the high grade bloodline of the six totem abyssals. They were generally distributed in the lowest layers of the Dark Abyss. High ranking races could enslave and even kill low ranking races. And these races were ranked according to how formidable their bloodlines were, their intelligence, their capability of learning, their type of talent, and many other such factors. Before this when Lin Ming encountered the iron claw demons, they were a weak abyssal species.Chapter 2087 – Bashe Serpent Royalty Royal abyssals possessed an extraordinary and lofty status. To kill them for no reason was a capital crime. Moreover, generally speaking, royal abyssals weren’t weak. Wanting to kill one wouldn’t be easy at all. But even so, there were numerous royal abyssals slaughtered every year. The reason for this was that abyssals could devour each other. If an abyssal demon swallowed a royal abyssal, they could obtain a part of that royal abyssal’s bloodline, improving their own body and greatly enhancing their strength! The abyssals were a ruthless and tyrannical race. There was often slaughter within their own race, and in this sort of endless slaughter the abyssals would constantly evolve and transform. Lower Abyssals * I'''ron Claw Demon' ** They were one of the relatively low level abyssals of the Dark Abyss. Their limbs were sturdy and powerful and they were extremely fast. Their claws could freely extend in and out of their bodies and were also sinisterly sharp. ** If an iron claw demon could cultivate to the level of an Empyrean, their claws would be equal to an Empyrean spirit treasure. * 'Cyclops Abyss Devil' * 'Black Armor Demons''' Trivia * Although there some laws in the Dark Abyss that protected royals, the truth was that in the wild and open wilderness, killing and robbing was a common occurrence and it was incredibly difficult to find the murderer. In addition, abyssals were a cruel race that advocated survival of the strongest, the most ruthless jungle laws. To them strength was everything. If one didn’t have strength and hoped to protect themselves with laws, that was far too naïve.Chapter 2087 – Bashe Serpent * In the eyes of intelligent life forms of the 33 Heavens, abyssal demons represented the greatest evil, the greatest darkness. But in truth, in the hearts of those that lived in the 33 Heavens, hadn’t demons always existed to begin with? These naked women shrouded in fog made one wish to commit grave sins and explore their bodies. If the intelligent beings of the 33 Heavens were to stand here, they might also be unable to help themselves and would try to purchase these young women.Chapter 2096 – Ancient Race Slaves * It was nearly impossible for an abyssal to study the 33 Heavenly Daos. Compared to a saint cultivating the Nine Divine Shifts or a human cultivating the saint race’s body transformation technique, the difficulty was over ten times greater!Chapter 2100 – Stormy Assault References Category:Race Category:Clan